badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Lowrey
Michael Eugene "Mike" Lowrey, is a wealthy ladies man and a detective with Miami PD and is one of the main protagonist of the Bad Boys films. He is played by Will Smith. Biography Early Life In 1988, Lowrey graduated from Palmetto High School. By 1989, he was recruited into the police academy in Miami. He was later recruited by Captain Conrad Howard out of the academy to infiltrate the Aretas drug cartel. Being deep undercover, Lowrey had an affair with the wife of the cartel's leader, Isabel Aretas, which led to the birth of their son, Armando, who Mike would meet later in life. Despite promising to flee with Isabel, Lowrey ultimately had her arrested as well as her husband knowing how dangerous she was. He then became a narcotics cop and had his first partner, Marcus Burnett, who would become his best friend and brother figure. ''Bad Boys'' When heroin is stolen from the police department's evidence locker, Mike and Marcus talks to an old informant, Jojo, to ask him if he knows any information about the heroin being stolen. Mike then contacts Maxine Logan, a hooker he knows. He asks Maxine to keep an eye out for any high rollers who are looking to party. he then finds that Maxine was shot dead by an unknown killer at Eddie Dominguez's "Al Capone Suite". He then checks Lois Field's house, only to find her killed by another unknown killer. Both of them were also advised by Captain Howard to be as Marcus Burnett as Marcus presented himself to Julie Mott as "Mike Lowrey". Afterwards, the two partners decided to switch homes with Mike. Mike is seen to be the temporary Family man of Marcus' House. He also joins forces once again with Marcus Burnett to search for the thief of the lost heroin and the killer of Maxine Logan in Club Hell. Unfortunately, Fouchet and his men were able to flee the scene. Mike and Marcus then got back to their old informant, Jojo, to interrogate him again concerning about the heroin rumors happening around. They then proceeded to the rumored location to follow and track one of Fouchet's employees to the location of the drug lab. Unexpectedly, they were spotted and they were followed to Mike's Condominium, resulting into a massive shooting in the reception and the kidnapping of Julie. Mike and Marcus immediately proceeded to track and locate Fouchet. It resulted in a massive shootout at the airport.In the end, Mike was also able to kill Fouchet as he had another firearm ''Bad Boys II'' Mike and Marcus were informed about Hector Tapia is selling and shipping drugs all over Miami to other countries such as Cuba. Personality He is shown to be a "playboy" and a "ladies man" type of person as Marcus describes him as a "Rich kid playin' cop". But apart from that, he retains to be a keen police officer that is serious and skillful at most times . He occasionally gets to argue with his partner, Marcus Burnett. Like the time when Marcus dropped french fries in his car saying that he has a "lack of respect for the other people's property" Clothes ''Bad Boys'' Mike tends to wear stylish tailored suits as his attire. He also tends to wear tight shirts with black jeans and his most notable "sunglasses". ''Bad Boys II'' He tends to wear more beach-like and model-like tailored suits. He know tends to wear muscle shirts. He also starts wearing beanies at some occasions Cars owned * Porsche 964 * Ferrari 550 Maranello * Porsche 911 Carrera S (992) Notable kills * Noah Trafficante * Ferguson * Fouchet Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bad Boys Category:Characters in Bad Boys II Category:Characters in Bad Boys III Category:Miami PD